


Fortune Cookies

by Tommyboy



Category: Sahara (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al takes a break from helping Dirk with his latest car .. a bit of fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Cookies

Al plopped down at the table and opened the box. He pulled out one vanilla cookie and popped it open to pull out the little piece of paper inside. He stuck one half of the cookie into his mouth as he read the fortune inside.

Work off excess energy. Steal something heavy.

"Work off excess energy … for that I nail Dirk to the bed. Steal something heavy … maybe a car?" he said out loud. Then he read it and added "in bed" to the end.

He shook his head.

He reached in for another cookie, opening it. 

You can't even cut the cheese.

"I can't cut the cheese? Come on folks, I've made it through and above the crowd. I know how to make the cheese. And I can do it in bed too," he mused.

He reached in for another cookie.

Talkers are not good doers.  
"You are so wrong. If that were true, Dirk wouldn't be half the man he was. Besides, I like talkers in bed."

He ate the last half of the cookie and reached for another. He was so addicted to them.

You have an ability to sense and know higher truth.

"I know that. That is why I'm the Al man. Dirk couldn't survive without me."

 

You attempt things that you do not even plan because of your extreme stupidity

"Oh man, I need to save this one for Dirk. It's not because of stupidity, believe me. If I had a choice, which most time I don't, I wouldn't even attempt some of things we have done in the past. 

"I would hate to see what the 'in bed' part of this would be."

Anything can be made to work if you fiddle with it long enough.

"That is so true. But how long do we have to keep fiddling with that Mustang in the basement?"

 

"Hey Al, how long is that break of yours?" Dirk asked from the doorway to the basement.

"Just doing some reading while I eat," Al told him.

Dirk came into the kitchen and read the slips that were laid out on the table. "Some of these fits us."

"I know, scary." Al finished munching his last cookie piece. "Ready to get back to work?" as he pulled two bottles of water out of the fridge.

"Guess so. I think we need to 'fiddle' some more with the Mustang. It will eventually work."


End file.
